THE TRUTH IS OUT THERE
by SnapeAngel
Summary: One night at the Order Headquarter Harry Potter goes exploring his godfather's house, and finds something unexpected in the potion lab. What will be the outcome of this startling news?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter. Anything you do not recognize is my own. If I did own Harry Potter, Harry would not have been a Horcrux and Severus Snape, Remus Lupin, Mad-Eye Moody, Dobby, Hedwig, nor would either of the Twins have DIED! This is disclaimer will apply for the continuation of this fic and really all others. – Obviously

Thanks to Slytherin66 for aiding with plot ideas, Slytherin ways of thinking, 'special' character interaction, sane and logical viewpoints, and such: D

**Wizarding etiquette** – This and most fan fiction stories are written strictly on a hobby basis. I make no claim that it is error free. Another volunteer has agreed to look it over once for me before I post it. If you enjoy my little stories and are willing to accept the quality level, please continue reading my story. If you cannot accept the occasional typo or choose to nit-pick sentence structure based on new information that your parents just paid your college a lot of money to drill into you, please find a different story.

**Note: **the title of this story if a line from The X-Files

* * *

The Truth Is Out There

Chapter 1

Harry was in his room, in his late godfather's house, that he was sharing with his best friend Ronald Weasley. Since Harry couldn't sleep he decided to explore the house. In his explorations Harry came across a potions lab. He peeked his head into the room and saw a potion was brewing. Being a curious boy he wondered what it was so he went in to peek into the cauldron. Harry's attention was drawn away from the mysterious potion when he noticed out of his peripheral vision notebook laying by the cauldron. Again his curiosity overwhelmed him and Harry decided to flip through the notebook. Harry quickly realized it was Dumbledore's and Snape's experimental potion notebook. In this notebook they listed him and certain officials that they kept dosed to keep them under their control. He flipped to a section of the notebook that was tabbed and saw that his 'friends' where helping Dumbledore and Snape for money or rare books.

Harry ran to the fireplace but he couldn't think of were to go so he ran back to the lab pocketed the book, took samples of the potions that were brewing, and took vials of already brewed potions. He saw a spare wand on the table as he was leaving the room and pocketed it as well. Harry then raced up the stairs as quietly as he could and quickly packed his stuff via a handy spell Remus had taught him. He shrank his stuff down with the spare wand and put in his pocket then it clicked where he would go. Harry quietly ran back downstairs to the fireplace.

As he headed back down he decided to cause the bastards some trouble. Harry quickly slipped into the lab again and cast Incendio to all the materials that would burn he couldn't do more than that because he didn't want them to find out too soon. He grabbed a handful of floo powder and called out just barely audible,"Bones Manor!"

He hopped in and hoped he didn't go splat against any wards on the other side. Harry found himself not splat but rather tumbling out into the parlor of a huge house. He took a step out and was surrounded by house elves all pointing there fingers at him ready to use elf magic on him if he made any sudden moves. Harry wisely laid both of the wands he had down, knelt down, and laced his fingers behind his head.

"Please inform Madame Bones I wish to speak with her it's a emergency."

One of the elves disappeared and he soon heard some yelling then foot steps of someone coming down the stairs.

Madame Bones came down in only a house coat calling ahead of her, "Who dared disturb me at this late hour somebody better be reporting someone dying unless they want to end up dead!"

Harry looked up at her with fear in his eyes and gulped before saying "I need your help. I have massive evidence of crimes against myself and certain other people."

He slid her the shrunken book in hopes of not meeting the wrong end of her wand. Madame Bones re-sized the book and read through it.

She waved her hand dismissively and the elves vanished. She helped Harry up and he picked up his wands from where he had laid them and resized the potions before handing them to her.

She placed the potions on the table with the notebook, looked Harry in the eye and said, "Let me get dressed and you and I will go to the ministry to put your memories into evidence."

Harry was downstairs waiting for her twenty minutes later when Madame Bones came down in formal robes. Harry had found a small bathroom earlier and had changed out of his night clothes. They flooed to her office where she quickly got to work filing a formal complaint. She set Harry to task of coping all of his memories to be sorted through and used as evidence. It was just after five in the morning when they finished and was rewarded by Auror Tonks floo calling Amelia asking for permission to come through. Amelia quickly gave her permission. When Tonks joined them in Madame Bones' office she didn't see Harry right away.

"Madam Bones Harry Potter is missing!"

Amelia, as he was told to call her, pointed her finger at behind where Tonks was standing at the 'missing' Harry Potter. Tonks turned around and saw him. Harry just at her smiled. Tonks turned back to her boss confused, before she could ask anything Madame Bones began speaking.

"Tonks, I am going to give you a chance here I want you to take Harry to St. Mungo's and don't leave his side until he makes it back to my home where I will be waiting for the two of you. If you arrive without him, you are fired. If I hear or even suspect that you let Dumbledore get him or get near him, you are fired. If you don't show up at all, you are fired and will be hunted down like a murderer. Got that?"

Tonks nodded her head wide eyed.

Amelia dismissed Tonks and nodded for Harry to go with her. Tonks left the room with Harry following. They made to the fireplaces in the Atrium without any problem and flooed together to St. Mungo's. Once they arrived Tonks turned and hugged Harry, "I was always looking to get you out of there I am glad you find out and got out!"

Harry hugged her back glad to know he still had one person he had thought he could trust on his side. Tonks got Harry checked in and after that Harry felt like an experiment for the next several hours. By the end of the day the Healers had removed the Horcrux and sent it to the Department of Mysteries to most likely be studied or hopefully destroyed. The healers gave Harry a potion to take near bedtime that would reverse all the signs of malnutrition and all blocks on his memories and magic.

Tonks took Harry straight to Madame Bones who was waiting for them at Bones Manor. After having such an exhausting day Harry went to bed early. Amelia let Tonks stay over since she didn't want to go back to the Order. Harry took the potion and was out like a light. Not long after falling asleep he was woke due to horrible pain. Harry grabbed the wash cloth on the table, rolled it up, put it his mouth, bit down, and muffled his screams into the pillow. The pain was becoming worse by the minute he let the wash cloth fell out when he wasn't able to control his reflexes due to the pain. Harry screamed the loudest scream he could muster.

Harry's screaming brought Amelia and Tonks running and elves popped in worrying over what to do to help the young master. Harry continued to scream he felt like he was being ripped apart. He collapsed after the pain ended. Amelia, Tonks, and the elves were very happy for that since all they had been able to do was watch. Finally Amelia snapped out of her shocked stupor and left the room to call the healer who had been in charge of Harry's care at St. Mungo's. The healer was in the room within minutes. After examining Harry for ten minutes she exited the room to speak to the two adults and the crowd of elves waiting outside.

"He went through massive changes, more then we had predicted, and the mild pain potion that was mixed into the unbinding potion was not enough to help him with the pain of the transformations. He will be fine, he just needs lost of rest in the next several days." She pulled out some potions, "Give him these it will help with any pain and fix his throat."

Everyone thanked the healer and Amelia escorted her to the floo. Once back upstairs Amelia found Tonks staring at Harry from the door frame.

"You know, Harry doesn't look like Harry so much anymore."

"I know, he looks familiar but I can't place who he looks like now. The Healer said she was certain there had been either a potion or a transfiguration used to change his parentage. She suggested in a week, or whenever Harry again has the energy to leave the bed, to do a ancestry potion, that would be the one that is most precise and will show his parents and on back. I personally am more worried about who his parents are, because he doesn't look a thing like James or Lily Potter anymore."

"I know."


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter. Anything you do not recognize is my own. If I did own Harry Potter, Harry would not have been a Horcrux and Severus Snape, Remus Lupin, Mad-Eye Moody, Dobby, Hedwig, nor would either of the Twins have DIED! This is disclaimer will apply for the continuation of this fic and really all others. – Obviously

Thanks to Slytherin66 for aiding with plot ideas, Slytherin ways of thinking, 'special' character interaction, sane and logical viewpoints, and such: D

**Wizarding etiquette** – This and most fan fiction stories are written strictly on a hobby basis. I make no claim that it is error free. Another volunteer has agreed to look it over once for me before I post it. If you enjoy my little stories and are willing to accept the quality level, please continue reading my story. If you cannot accept the occasional typo or choose to nit-pick sentence structure based on new information that your parents just paid your college a lot of money to drill into you, please find a different story.

**Note: **the title of this story if a line from The X-Files

* * *

**The Truth is Out There**

Chapter 2

The next morning the Ministry of Magic was on its ear. When the Minister came in he found a report on his desk from Madame Bones of the Aurors office informing him of the crimes against humanity, and Harry Potter in particular, that she had been apprised of the night before. The Department of Mysteries, Potions Office, was evaluating the potions that were entered into evidence by Madame Bones. The Potions Office personnel working on the evidence were nearly salivating, they all had read the same report that the minister had but what had them so worked up was the complex and amazing potions before them. Since the Minister was having a melt down over what to do about Dumbledore and his 'cronies' (i.e. the Order of the Phoenix) the rest of the Ministry was in uproar and total chaos too.

Back at Bone's Manor Harry Potter had just woke up and unaware of the chaos at the Ministry as well as the changes that occurred to him the night before. Boy was he in for a surprise!

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" Harry screamed so loud that every single inhabitant of the Bone's Manor and the elves working on the grounds heard him.

Susan, who had been updated on their house guest when she got up a few hours earlier, and Tonks had been 'being girlie' aka playing with each others hair, at Susan's vanity when Harry screamed.

"Um...Harry's up," Susan said in her soft voice.

"Yup, and I think he found the lavatory and thus found the mirror!" Tonks said as she bounced out of seat to go check on her cute little friend.

"I'll..I'll stay right here Tonks," Susan said as Tonks bounced out of the room.

"'Tay!"

Tonks couldn't WANT to see the expression on Harry's face. She knew it had to be priceless. Tonks attempted to school her face before sticking her head around to door leading to Harry's bathroom.

"So...I see you found the mirror!" Tonks said way more excited then she meant to.

"WHAT the fuck HAPPENED to me? That potion WASN'T supposed to make me look like, like...is the mirror broken...is this some sick joke?"

"Uh...nope, and nope."

"WHO THE HELL DO I LOOK LIKE THEN!" Harry screamed trying not to hyperventilate.

"You look like Regulus Arcturus Black," Tonks answered a bit more somberly.

"Regulus? As in S-Sirius' brother? How?"

"According to the healer when we had to call her to come her late last night after you took the potion said that a lot more changes were forced on you then they originally thought. Layers upon layers Harry. Apparently Dumbledore, he's who put those on you by the way, wanted to hide your true parentage."

"My eyes, they are still green but speckled with ...blue...gray?"

"I'd say gray, Reggie's eyes were gray."

"So, who's my mum?"

"That we do not know," came the answer from the doorway startling both Harry and Tonks.

"Why don't you know?" Harry asked concerned. He knew Regulus had been a Death Eater, that was bad enough, but to maybe be the son of TWO Death Eaters that would be too much.

"Regulus was a good boy, misguided but good underneath it all. The Death Eaters had gotten into the practice of torturing muggle men to death and using any woman that were of child bearing age as 'breeders' by the time Reggie became a Death Eater at sixteen. I think it is likely that you are the son of the muggleborn girl that he was 'married to'- you know for an heir," Madame Bones answered.

"What happened to her?"

"She was murdered by the He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named after their child was born. He said she was weak because she had not recovered from childbirth yet, it had only been twenty-four hours. Tonks' mom there took nearly three days before she was able to get out of bed after having her and she was a small baby. Childbirth takes a lot out of a woman, less so for magical woman that's why our death in child bed rate has always been lower, but a lot still."

"He killed her because she was recuperating? Why? That doesn't make any sense!"

"The He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named had gone mad by that point so who knows why, maybe because his own mother died in child bed"

"Oh. Well, is there a way to find out? I mean, I know she's dead and if I'm not hers the other women he might have...raped..probably wouldn't want to know me being product of rape and all but I would still like to know," Harry asked, disturbed by the prospect of being the product of rape.

"Yes, I know the spell to show your family tree. When I get back from the office we will do it. Now I came to check in on you all, Tonks you are sick and the healer from yesterday wrote you a note your out of a few days – until we get this all figured out, I need you here with the kids if you don't mind."

"Of course not boss!" Tonks answered happily.

"Good, now Harry I'm sorry for telling you such bad news Susan I'm sure would be happy to show you the books on genealogy that we have in our library and I'm sure Tonks would be happy to tell you anything you want to know about the Black family being of it and all."

"It's ok Madame Bones I appreciate the honesty and the hospitality."

Madame Bones smiled gently at Harry, nodded at Tonks, and hugged her niece who had come up and been listening to all this before heading back downstairs to the floo to go back to work.


End file.
